


Tesco

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: Arthur was left to wait in line at Tesco. He's scared shitless.





	Tesco

Arthur can recall certain incidents that made his blood run cold, but none has intimidated him quite so like standing by the checkout counter, watching the cashier scan his and Merlin’s grocery items without any money on him.

He felt himself break into cold sweat as he craned his neck, searching for Merlin between the aisles. “Where the hell is he?” he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

They were standing fourth in line when Merlin suddenly exclaimed that he forgot to grab something and when Arthur asked him what it was, Merlin just told him stay in line and that he won’t be long.

Merlin’s been gone for ten minutes.

Arthur’s quite ready to wet his pants.

Surely whatever it was that Merlin went to get did not warrant such amount of time?

He turned his attention back to the cashier and felt his stomach drop at the sight. The woman’s down to scanning three more items before the inevitable humiliation happens. Arthur had half a mind to just leave right there and then and make a mad dash to the parking area and wait for Merlin by the car.

Meanwhile, the woman had finished scanning everything and was smiling expectantly at him. “That would be £91.”

Arthur, warrior-king of Camelot, was _not _equipped for this. Hell, he’d only been back to the world of the living for two weeks, was allowed to step out of their flat for a week, and this was his first time at a Tesco–_of course _he’s not bloody ready!

“Is everything alright, sir?” The woman asked, a slight furrow present between her eyebrows.

He opened his mouth and a cracked ‘yes’ came out. He cleared his throat and mustered a smile (at least he hoped it resembled a smile). “Yes, everything’s quite fine.”

“Okay.” The woman nodded, there was that expectant look about her face again although this time around, there was a tinge of impatience mixed in. Clearly, she wants him to hurry up because he’s holding up the line.

Arthur licked his lips, trying to maintain his composure. He’s feeling hot all over then and he’s pretty sure that his face was sporting an ugly shade of red. “Erm…” he started, and then he licked his lips again. “I’m sorry, but my friend, he’s–oof!” The air got pushed out of his lungs as someone elbowed him from the back.

“Oops! Sorry, Arthur.” Merlin appeared breathless as he placed three packets of Hobnobs on the counter. “Can you please ring these up too?”

The cashier shrugged and proceeded to scan the packets. “That’s £94.50.”

Arthur watched his former manservant hand over a couple of notes before he leaned over and hissed, “Took you long enough!”

Merlin rolled his eyes without looking at him. “I’m sorry. Did I make the royal prat wait?” He asked, taking the receipt from the cashier and grabbing their groceries from the counter.

“Yes!” Arthur replied, taking a bag from Merlin’s grasp. “I didn’t know what to do back there. You left me without any money.”

“You told me that you were, what was that? Oh, yes, ‘perfectly capable to handle yourself,” Merlin said, shaking his head at him. “Wait,” He paused in his steps and raised an eyebrow at Arthur. “Were you scared?”

Arthur spluttered, his face indignant. “No, I wasn’t! That’s ridiculous even for you, _Mer_lin.”

“Aww, you were!” Merlin cooed. “King Arthur of Camelot was scared,” he teased, elbowing Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn’t deem to answer. Instead he sped his walk towards the exit–

“You’re going the wrong way, dollophead!”

At least that’s where he thought the exit was. He turned around to see Merlin snickering at him. “_You’re _the dollophead,” he murmured once he reached Merlin’s side.

“_You’re_ cute.” Merlin wrapped his free arm around Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go get ice cream before we go home.”

“What’s ice cream?”

“You’ve so much to learn, young padawan.”

Arthur frowned. “What does _that _mean?” he asked, but Merlin just cooed at him again and mentioned something about wars in stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well-acquainted with the anxiety of being left to wait in line in a grocery store hence this thingy.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
